


Changing Tides

by Arones



Series: Oceanic Musings [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e13 Sanctuary for None: part 2, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has officially been brought into the secret Helen has kept from him, but what has it changed? What has it altered? And can he handle what she is asking of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in response to a challenge that was given by Dragonrider2203 concerning the Source Blood Virus in Sanctuary For None pt2. So if you haven't seen that you have been warned it is a spoiler. 
> 
> Also, this turned into a series, as apparently many of my stories do. This is No. 1 of the "Oceanic Musings" series. It only gets darker from this point on.

Will could not believe her. She was ridiculous. Not only had she kept a secret this big from him for over a year but she had the audacity to assume it wouldn't anger him. Yes, she was allowed to keep some secrets; he didn't need to know every little piece of information about her very long and very tedious life. But hadn't he earned her respect enough for her to entrust this to him sooner? For God's sake, he was the last employee in the Sanctuary network (excluding the ones she didn't want included) to find out about this oasis she had created. Didn't his four years of living and working with her mean anything?

He stalked through the halls to the new building. He was under strict order not to leave after they had their discussion and he was pretty sure he couldn't find a way to escape just yet. She had Praxian technology and he needed to learn how to bypass those systems before he could escape once again to the surface.

Everything was beautiful, everything was perfect: damn the woman. Could she do nothing wrong? No, she did things wrong all the time, she just always fixed them for the better. God, she was so frustrating some times. Where did she get off thinking that she was right all the bloody time?

Will had no idea where he was going. He'd only been in the city for a day at most; he'd been introduced to her new office, his new rooms that had already been filled with his things including the baseball his father had given him so she must have known what was going to happen which had only served to piss him off more. The woman was insufferable. Will blinked suddenly when he realized he was in a lab.

Backing out of the door he looked at it; seeing no one around, he determined that this must be Magnus' private lab, which was confirmed when he entered and turned on the computer monitor and saw her user name was locked on the screen. He looked around: this was not where he expected to find himself. But, since he was here, he might as well look around.

The drawers slid open seamlessly, nothing seemed to be locked, but then again these were her private labs and he doubted anyone would dare come down here or mess with her things like he was doing. He didn't care though. They had been in the same vicinity for long enough that he knew he was welcome to do this: even if he shouldn't be doing it he thought he certainly deserved the opportunity. Magnus was just being plain unreasonable and even if he was being a bit childish what did it matter?

He found a drawer that was locked with a punch key code on it. Smiling to himself he punched in the day Ashley was born, the month Henry was born and the year he was born and grinned when the drawer popped open to reveal three small vials of blue liquid. He hummed to himself; now this was interesting. Taking out one of the vials he turned on her computer and punched in her passcode. Will searched through the system until he found information about the blue liquid in his hand. Scanning the massive amounts of data that she had gleaned from her experiments he came up with one idea and it was not the smartest idea in his head. He should inject himself.

She was so intent on abnormals: abnormals this and abnormals that, he was easily a second class citizen within the Sanctuary and now that they were underground? Where would that leave him? At the very bottom of the totem pole of that he was sure. The vial swished in his fingers from one end to the other has he contemplated it. What could he possibly lose? He had nothing to lose.

 

"Will, I need to talk with you." He'd just settled down in his new office and placed the books that were exact replicas of the ones he had had before she blew up their home, in their new designated area and sat down.

"Sure, what is it?" 

She sat across from him and smiled, folding her hands gently in her lap and giving him a soft look. "As I'm sure you are well aware, everyone 'up there' believes me dead. I need to keep it that way, for our protection, as long as possible. Secondly, this place," her hand bounced in the air, indicating the new Sanctuary she had built, "needs to remain a complete secret." 

"I know how to keep a secret Magnus; I've been doing it for the last four years with you and many even before that." He turned to look at some files she had left on his desk for him to look through. It couldn't be that simple, he knew it. They couldn't just slip back into their routine like nothing of the last month had happened. Like she hadn't kicked him out of the house and forced him to work against her; like she hadn't waited weeks to make that phone call to tell him she really was still alive and well; like it hadn't been weeks before she conceded to send him the data on how to get here. 

Magnus was watching his face intently, but he wasn't giving anything away. "I don't think you understand me. I need you to break all ties with the surface. I need you to fully commit to this cause." And, implicitly, she meant to commit fully to her. He could have loyalty only to her. 

He looked up then, knowing exactly what she meant and knowing that she should not be asking him to do this at all, which was why she was being so cryptic. "You want me to break off all ties, basically fake my death."

"Not a death, per se, just a…disappearance." 

That was it, he was going to cut straight to the point and see if it was exactly what she meant and what she wanted him to do. His voice was accusing when he spoke. "You want me to break up with Abby." The look on her face confirmed exactly what he had been thinking. Will ran his hands over his face and drew in a deep breath. Magnus wisely kept silent. "Break all ties with everyone? Jesus Magnus, I only started to have a relationship with my father again and you're asking me to do this? You can't ask me to do this." He looked at her pointedly, making sure she knew exactly where he stood.

"I am… asking you."

"Does it ever end with you?" He was standing now and he didn't remember when he'd leapt to his feet. She was still seated, her legs crossed and her hands neatly folded. How the hell did she do that? "You ask so much from me, demand it all and never once look at the consequences or the cost that I've paid for it."

Again, Magnus remained silent. She knew he would be angry when she came in here, she also knew that anything she said would not make it better; she could not simple 'fix' this situation. Will strode to the door and slammed it open until it put a crack in the new wall. "Will, stop." Her voice halted his motion and she stood moving to press a hand to his cheek, drawing his eyes to look into hers. "I didn't mean for our friendship to be a casualty of this. You have been more than I ever could have asked for and I am so proud of you. But everything is different now and you need to understand that. We are not playing by the same rules that we once did. You need to understand that." 

"How can I trust you, Magnus? After everything that has happened, all the lies, all the stories and the arguments: how can you expect me to trust you like I once did?"

She didn't answer him, he looked so lost and so alone she wasn't sure she could. Gone was the confident Magnus that had come into the room and there she was, losing one of the closest friends she had had, and possibly the most loyal friend she'd ever had. Will was still staring at her, his eyes lingering waiting for a response. He knew he'd backed her into a corner, but maybe, just maybe she would let him in a bit. He was surprised when her lips were on his; the kiss itself was soft and quick, he could take it or leave it in so many ways. Will pulled back away from her and shook his head before stalking out of the room. 

 

That was how he'd ended up in her lab. She had royally ticked him off and his mind had swirled with concoctions of what she had meant and why she had asked him to leave everything behind. Not only had she done it once before but she was doing it again. Perhaps the difference was this time he had something to live for up there and this time he knew, or at least he thought he knew, exactly what he was getting into.

Not thinking, he grabbed an empty and sterile syringe and poked the end into the top of the plastic vial. Drawing out and measuring what she had determined to be an adequate dosage in her notes, he cleaned an area of his forearm and pressed the needle into his skin barely wincing. Depressing the top of the needle, he injected the light blue liquid into his vein, sighing when there was nothing left. He pulled the needle out and placed a cotton ball onto the small wound to prevent bleeding.

God, what had he just done? What was he going to turn into? When he'd been in the clutches of the abnormal from Hollow Earth, when he was being transformed he was painfully aware of every moment that passed until he was completely that creature. Maybe that would happen this time, maybe he wouldn't have to witness anything or remember anything as soon as the liquid took over him.

It seemed like he had been waiting for forever for some sort of reaction from the injection. He had little choice to reverse the effects now so it was just a waiting game from that point and it was a waiting game that he was not having an easy time waiting for the game to begin. She would undoubtedly be coming to her lab at some point and would walk in and berate him for whatever he had done. He probably wouldn't even turn into anything; it probably wouldn't even have an effect on him knowing his luck. When he wanted to change he couldn't change and when it was least expected he would become something he really didn't want to become.

He glanced at his watch; it had been twenty minutes since he'd injected himself. He stood to slide the needle into the biohazard container hanging on the wall and felt a rush go to his head making him dizzy. He made it to the wall and deposited the needle and the cotton ball that he'd still been holding his arm. He was no longer bleeding, but his eyesight was not exactly at its best. There were black patches that slid over his vision and he couldn't feel his feet or the floor for that matter. He vaguely heard her coming, heard the heels on the floor that he was sure she would never be rid of. He heard her call his name, or at least he thought he did. He felt a warm hand on his cheek and his head move because the dizziness became unbearable in that moment. He could barely make out her blue, blue eyes. She looked scared. It was his last thought before he felt nothing.


	2. Deep in the Blue

Magnus found him seizing on the floor. His body was convulsing in short little bursts and his eyes were rolling back in his head. "Will!" She shouted as she knelt down beside him, cupping his cheek. She checked his pulse and his respirations before grabbing his head and holding his body gently allowing the seizure to flow through his body without further injuring himself. It seemed like forever to her, but his limbs finally stopped flailing and he was no longer jerking against her. "Will," she issued quietly before tapping his cheek lightly. He didn't respond. Magnus turned his head to face her and lifted his lids to check his eyes. They were still rolled back in his head. Again she tapped his cheek lightly, "Come on Will, time to wake up."

He didn't move. "Will!" Her voice grew louder and slightly panicked when she reached down and couldn't feel his pulse in his wrist. "Damn it." Her cheek brushed next to his lips and she felt no breath. "Damn it." She stood and hit the alarm on the side of the door sending a shrill sound throughout the lab. She grabbed the medical kit that she kept in the room and began to rifle through it looking for supplies.

She found the portable defibrillator right where it was supposed to be in the bag and pulled it out. Taking scissors she cut through the material covering his chest and ripped it so he was bare to her. Taking the back off the sticky pads she pressed one to the top of his chest on the right side and the other below his ribs on his left. She turned the machine on and barely waited for the readout to appear before issuing a shock into his body. Will's form jerked lightly, but there was no change on the tiny screen. "Come on, Will." She depressed the red button again and his body, again, jerked upwards. This time when it rested she had a faint beat reading out on the screen and she almost sighed. Bringing her hand up to his chin she turned his face and lifted his lids again.

She moved to his head and steadied his neck, her eyes raking over his face. She leaned down once again to feel the very slow respirations against her cheek. Each moment seemed to tick by and he was barely drawing in another breath. Reacting quickly she grabbed equipment and began her next task. By the time her old friend arrived, slower than normal due to him still recovering, she had the young man intubated and was carefully squeezing the bag at regular intervals. Biggie grunted slowly and twisted his head awkwardly at the scene before him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," if she could have been she would have been in tears. This was completely unexpected. But she couldn't, she had to be strong, for her team and for Will. "We need to get him to the infirmary though, right away." The sasquatch grunted again and leaned down picking up the limp form and cradling the young man in his arms. Helen stood with him and continued to squeeze the plastic that was keeping him alive. Together they moved down the hallways.

As soon as they reached the infirmary, Helen left Will in the hands of her good friend and proceeded to set up the equipment she would need. She replaced the hand device with a mechanical ventilator and began to look him over more thoroughly, hoping to discover what was happening. She had him completely stripped down and was running her latex clad fingers all over his pigment lacking skin to find anything. It was on her third or fourth pass that she noticed the small pinprick in his right forearm. "What have we here?" Pulling over a light to get a better look she pressed her thumb against it. This was most certainly what she had been looking for. "Would you call Kate and have her look in my lab for any needles?" Her old friend grunted in response and shuffled out of the room. "Make sure she's thorough, I want to know what he was injected with."

She switched to his other arm and brought her own needle to it; she drew a vial of blood before she started an IV in the back of his hand. She also placed monitors on his chest and his finger and checked the readings before she moved to take his temperature. She looked at the machine in her hand and did a double take, "What?" Pressing it again to his forehead and rolling it over the skin, leaving it for a second against his temple before once again looking at the result. That was odd; his temperature was degrees lower than it should have been. She set the machine aside and lifted her hand to his face—the machine didn't lie. "What the hell?" She stared down at him a bit longer, fingering his cheek before grabbing the vial on the metal table next to him. She started to move away but went back to his side and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before moving off.

She flipped on the monitor on the desk where she sat and turned it onto the correct feed so she could watch his still form. Word would spread quickly enough that he was there and she had no doubt her team would make their way down to see him. She set as many tests as she felt comfortable with to run and sure enough, when she glanced back at the monitor Kate was sitting on the edge of his bed talking to him quietly. "You do know that this doesn't get you out of buying me a wedding gift. Just because you're laid up, unconscious and unresponsive does not mean you can 'a' skip out on the ceremony and 'b' skip out on buying me a present." She sighed and waited a bit for a response, when she got none she barreled on and grasped his hand tightly in hers. "You're supposed to walk me down the aisle, dude; you can't just leave me high and dry like this. Biggie's way too hairy he'll get me all dirty and Hank, well he's Hank."

Helen's heart broke at the sight of them. She could never give that to Will. Not only could she never give him the normalcy that he obviously so desired, but she could never give him a family, not the kind he would want. Most importantly, she could never give him the comfort that he needed. She had been selfish to suggest he should break ties with Abby, she was good for him; she could give him the things that she herself couldn't. Abby was exactly what he wanted and exactly what he needed. Helen drew in a deep breath; she should never have presumed her needs over his. It was so uncharacteristic of her.

Looking away from her two employees she looked at the tests she had run. The results were slowly coming in, one by one. She scanned each of them multiple times and found very few deviations and nothing that was overly concerning. Her head suddenly whirled when she heard Kate scream her name. The body on the bed was convulsing again and the young woman was trying her best to keep him on the bed and from rolling off it. She saw that he'd pulled the IV from his hand as she turned to leave the room and race to her colleagues.

The medicine was placed directly in his vein and slowly Will's body began to return to its new state of normalcy: catatonic. Helen quickly started a new IV, higher up on his forearm and pressed her hand to his cheek again. If it was at all possible, he was even colder than before. "Kate, can you get some more blankets."

The young woman nodded and did as she was told. They laid the thin blankets over his prone form and Magnus stared at his face. She let nothing slip past her face when the woman asked her, "What's wrong with him, Doc?"

"I don't know Kate." Magnus turned and began to clean up, "Did you find anything?" It was a typical change of topic and didn't alarm Kate to anything out of the ordinary coming from her boss.

"No, your lab was completely clean. No syringes and no evidence of anything at all, no foul play nothing."

"Check again."

"Doc, I didn't find anything."

"Check. Again." It was something that was not up for debate and it took a moment for the Indian to figure that out.

"Alright." She left the room at a slow pace and only glanced back once when she was at the door. She saw her boss lean over Will with lips pressed to his. She smiled softly and left them alone.


	3. Beneath the Blue

Little had changed in the hours following Kate's departure except Will's temperature continued to fall. His body would probably have been shivering for the last few hours if she hadn't injected him with a muscle relaxer to prevent his seizures. She felt his forehead probably every thirty seconds or so, she couldn't help herself. He was getting colder by the minute. He started to choke suddenly, gagging against the tube that was shoved down his throat. Helen's brow wrinkled and her fingers fled to his wrist. "What on earth?" His eyes fluttered open and roamed around the room violently and it took a minute for them to connect on her face.

"Hold on, I got it." She whispered quietly to him, pressing a hand to his cheek to calm him down. "I'll take it out, just hold on." She slid the plastic out and away from him and Will was left gagging and shivering.

"C-c-cold." His voice was raspy and he could barely make out the word.

Helen's arm was curved around his head as she looked at him closely, her nose almost touching his. "I know, Will. I'm going to do something about that. Can you tell me what happened?" He looked lost, his eyes flitting from her lips to her eyes to the wall and ceiling. She touched his chin to grab his attention, "What happened, Will? I need to know."

He shook his head, "I…I…I don't know."

"Alright," she leaned in and kissed his cheek just as his teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. "I need to get you in a bath, to warm you up." He nodded and it was very jerky, his entire body finally shivering like it would have if she hadn't given him the muscle relaxer, which was puzzling. "Think you can stand?" He nodded again and braced his hands on the side of the bed swinging his legs over. She caught him when he listed forward too far. She untangled his legs from the blankets and pulled him forward until he was standing and leaning fully against her. Will rested his head on her shoulder, his face pressed against her hot neck and she wrapped an arm around his waist supporting him. "Can you walk or do you want the chair?"

"B-b-blue…" He trailed off.

Helen pulled back and tried to look at his face but she couldn't make it out. "What's blue Will?" She began to maneuver him into the chair she had waiting when he didn't answer and he sat heavily down, his weight making the wheels move slightly. She went to move back to change the IV bag over to the wheelchair but he grabbed her chin in a tight grasp. Her jaw hurt where his fingers were digging into her skin and her cheeks were pushed up. He forced her face to his, their noses brushing. Will looked into her eyes of blue seeing oceans of emotion wash over her.

She saw his pupils go wide and black with edges of red swirling like live electricity just before he crushed his lips against hers. She moaned when his left hand cupped the back of her neck pulling her into his lap. His lips felt like fire on her and she couldn't stop herself from slipping her tongue out to taste. She was seated in his lap and trekked her fingers up to his hair to pull hard when he bit her lip. The change was sudden and he was back to his shivering self once again. He pulled away suddenly and pressed his forehead against her shoulder.

"C-old."

She brushed his hair again and moved his head so she could peck his lips. "Come on then, let's get you warm." She switched the saline bag to the chair and rolled him into a room down the hall with a large tub and shower in it. Deciding that the tub would work better she locked the wheels and started to run the water. She taped over the IV port and started to take the hospital gown off that she'd placed on him earlier. She unsnapped the shoulder and slid the material completely off him so he was only in his boxer shorts.

Her hands gripped him under his arm pits as she prepared herself to lift him, but his voice stopped her. "I'm so sorry, Helen. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's ok, Will." She leaned down on her haunches and gently trailed her thumbs over his cheekbones making sure he was looking directly at her. He was lost in oceans of blue again, her eyes so deep he was falling into them. "We need to get you into the bath ok?" He nodded and helped her as best he could in lifting his body. He half fell and half slid into the slowly rising water. He was shivering so violently that his elbows rapped hard against the metal edges.

"Mmm…Helen…" He slipped further down trying to curl his body into the warmth. She made sure the fluids line wasn't kinked and then pulled off her lab coat and dressed down to her skivvies. It took Will awhile to look over and when he saw her he closed his eyes. "W-what you d-d-doing?"

"Getting you warm, Will." She slid into the water behind him and wrapped his body into hers. "Your body temperature is far too low and nothing I've done thus far has had any effect in raising it." He nodded and leaned back into her.

They were silent for many minutes, Magnus pressing a soft kiss into his shoulder as soon as he would stop shivering for a long enough period of time. The water was filled and she leaned forward to turn it off bringing him back against her chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

She brought a hand up and brushed it over his face. "What are you sorry for?"

"For doing this to you." His body jerked suddenly and she wrapped her arms around his and entwined their fingers so he wouldn't be able to injure her or himself.

"This isn't your fault. I'll figure out what's wrong, Will. I will solve this."

He shook his head violently and spun around to face her with no warning; his eyes pure black with red electricity, fangs sprouting in his mouth and red webbing appearing between his fingers when he made to grab at her. Magnus lurched back as far as she could, but Will stopped short of grasping her. He pulled his hand back and stared at it, studying it. His eyes locked with hers and Magnus drew in a deep breath, bracing against what she knew was about to happen.

His hand palmed her breast and she felt fire on her skin, the burn spreading from where he was touching her. She gasped at the feeling and stared with parted lips at his face. Will leaned down and took possession of her mouth. He scraped the sharp edges of his teeth over her lip until he could taste blood. Helen moaned and dug her fingers into his sides; she couldn't stop herself from raking her nails down his chest. Will pulled her up to sit in his lap; she straddled him with her knees bent under her. She slid her tongue against his and realized the end was split into two pieces.

Their bodies separated immediately and Helen gazed at him, her chest rising heavily drawing in as much oxygen as possible. "Will."

He shook his head and sunk his teeth into the top of her breast. She let out a grunt at the sudden pain that was overwhelmed with soft tingling and heated pleasure racing through her body. He took one drink and flicked the clasp of her bra open and ripped the material away from her body. He made bites down her chest and stomach, taking only a sip of her blood before moving on. When he left there was no mark left on her skin, only the feeling of fire driving through her veins. "Will," her voice was husky and her fingers tightened in his hair as he made his way back up to her lips.

"Helen," his tongue pinched her nipple and twisted, his eyes flashing red and he held her tightly to his body. When his webbed hand covered her mound she sat back instantly, her eyes wild and her breathing erratic. Her protest was stopped by his mouth on hers again; he suckled her injured and still bleeding lip until he collapsed against her chest. "Blue water…" he whispered it.

"What?" She pushed him away and wiped a hand over her mouth, clearing the blood that was finally clotting.

"Blue water…" He was shivering again. She'd had enough of this. Pulling herself out of the tub she began to work on him. She dried him quickly and he mumbled the same two words over and over the entire time until she had him back in the bed with six heated blankets over his body. She opened his lids and checked his eyes which were back to their normal crystalline blue. Opening his mouth she saw that everything was back to normal.

"Will," he turned slowly to look at her, in a daze. "Will, what is blue water?" He had no response other that shivering and uttering the words again. Helen stood up straight and tucked him in looking around the room. Suddenly, her face whipped around to his. "Will, did you take the Source Blood Virus?" He didn't answer. "Will!" She slapped his face lightly getting his attention. "Caleb's virus, did you take it?"

He nodded, his teeth chattering. "S-s-s-sorry."

She closed her eyes and let her head fall slightly downward. "How much did you take, Will?" But he couldn't answer, his body was convulsing once again and she was struggling to keep him from injuring himself.


	4. Blue Breach

She pushed as many drugs into him as possible to stop the seizures, but none had any effect. Will would seize at least twice an hour, but she did take note that they were slowing down and becoming further apart. She had yet to leave his side, but she really needed to go back to her lab and recheck the results she had gotten earlier and check new results from the blood she had drawn an hour earlier. Her old friend had been kind enough to run the tests and the results should have been fifteen minutes before. But she was very reluctant to leave his side.

Eventually, Helen could put it off no longer. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips before taking her leave. She was very careful to watch the monitor in her lab that was just off the infirmary. Looking at the results she could see that the virus was slowing to a halt and was hardly replicating in his system anymore. That should mean that the transformation was almost complete. She sighed heavily. She had been able to alter the virus after she'd gotten it, to slow to it down in case there was any way to reverse the effects, but unfortunately she hadn't had the time to look for a solution to that.

She slammed her fist down suddenly onto the metal counter. What had possessed him to do this? Didn't he know about the risks? That it could kill him? The man could be so selfish sometimes, so inconsiderate of the consequences and what it might mean for everyone else. She glanced back at the monitor and saw he was seizing again, but her old friend was in there making sure there he didn't injure himself. There was little in way of what she could do at this point. None of the medications seemed to have any effect on him, his body chemistry was completely different and whatever it was he was turning into had yet to make a reappearance since its little stint in the bath. Which she still wasn't entirely convinced about.

She had acted highly unprofessional, especially after she had decided to not act on any of the feelings she had. He deserved more than she could give and that was that, but she couldn't help herself in those moments. It was as if not only he had lost control, but she had as well. Her fingers glided over her lips and she could still feel them tingling from his fiery touch. A horny toad; her lips quirked at the idea, he was certainly not turning into a toad, however horny he was. No, he was turning into something much more akin to a salamander or a snake and it seemed that it would not be a complete change. He would retain his human form and this new form and be able to switch back and forth. She really needed to draw blood from his other form and compare the differences between the two.

The intercom buzzed lightly and she flipped it on to see a small hologram of her old friend. "Magnus," his voice was gruff. "His temperature is rising."

"I'll be right there." She was quick and rapid in her movements, getting to the room just as he transformed into whatever it was he was. She still had yet to pin down the species, though she was sure it was somewhere in the Praxian database she had accumulated over the years. She sat down next to the man on the bed, her hand covering his cheek. He looked so much like her Will; his face was the same shape, but it was covered with smooth red and black scales. His eyes were completely black this time and the electric fire was swirling like mad.

"Helen." His lips were on hers in an instant. She pulled back suddenly shoving him into the bed.

"Stop it, Will." Her voice was firm and demanding. His head cocked to the side and he regarded her quietly. "I need to draw your blood." He held out his arm and Biggie drew the blood while she watched over him. Her fingers reached out and grasped his bare forearm, his skin was slimy and soft; their eyes locked and it wasn't until her old friend cleared his throat that she looked away. "Thank you; will you start those for me?" The sasquatch grunted and left, making sure to fully take in the human's transformed form. "I'll know more after these tests, but if my assumptions are right the virus has completed its course."

He nodded and cupped her cheek. Helen leaned into it and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." His voice was slightly slurred; he was having problems speaking because of the split in his tongue.

"Why, Will? Why did you take it?" He gave her a curious look and leaned forward to touch his webbed hand to her temple. The fire ripped through her head and she cried out in pain before it subsided to a gentle warmth. Her old friend was standing behind her, clasping her shoulders until she could sit up straight. "It's alright, I'm alright." She said to the sasquatch who reluctantly let her go. She stared at Will, "What did you do?" She felt the elation bubbling up from her gut and his eyes went wild with sparks. "Will?"

She felt the turmoil then, the push and pull that she had forced him into. The scene flashed through her brain of her lips gently on his in the doorway. His confusion and anger at her audacity raged through her. His willingness to do anything she asked of him came next, the feeling that he wanted to follow her to know her completely. She saw his hesitation, felt it churning in his stomach when they were standing in front of that window, when she had told him she was proud of him. She felt him not know what to say to her when she leaned over and pressed her lips to his cheek in that cave. He'd wanted to so much to turn into her, to kiss her fully but he refused to move, thinking he had messed things up too much. He had accused her of so many things, so many terrible things how could she want him?

A tear trailed down her cheek and their eyes were still locked and his hand was on her neck. Then she saw the kiss on his lips in the doorway once again. She saw her own eyes reflected back to her, the deep oceans of guarded feelings and his sudden anger and hatred towards her. She saw him blindly stumbling around, his anger taking over, the needle as it breached his skin and the blue water disappeared. She felt his thought that finally, finally she would see him because he was what she wanted to see.

"You did this for me?" Her voice broke the deep quiet that had settled over them. "You thought that this was what I wanted? Will," she breathed, her eyes swimming as she looked at him softy, "I would never want you to change."

The utter devastation coming from him raged through her and it damn near broke her heart. He shook his head when she tried to console him, he would have none of it and shoved her hands away from him. She fought him on it and eventually won, cupping his cheeks and bringing her face close to his. "Will, you didn't have to do this for me. You didn't have to, but I'm not going to change just because you have. You are still the man I know, you are still inside there." He nodded and she pressed her lips to his gently. He responded in kind and slowly morphed back into his old self: blue eyes, one tongue, soft and pale skin. Helen grinned against him, "See I knew you were still in there." She traced his lips with her tongue and pressed down closer into his body. Then she pulled back suddenly, her eyes glaring. "Don't ever do that to me again, William. Do you understand?"

He nodded quietly and she could still feel his emotions in her chest. He was a small bit frightened, a little bit turned on and a lot bit completely happy. Her features softened and she kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I didn't mean to do anything so stupid."

"Yes, well, that's in the past. We need to learn how to deal with this new side of you." He nodded in agreement and fiddled his thumb. "Well you need to learn how to control certain things."

He changed then and she felt the fire inside of her lash through her body. She gasped when he was on her, his lips connecting with hers. Helen was pressed into the mattress and Will was on top of her, his body heating hers rapidly until her skin was tinged pink. His tongue was dueling with hers and his palms trailed down her body and the heat followed his fingers like iron to a magnet. She arched into him and slid her own hands up into his hair holding him firmly. She loved the weight of him on top of her.

There were waves of dizziness floating around in her brain and she was having difficulty keeping ahead of him and what was going on. He had her blouse unbuttoned and his hand up her skirt before she had the forethought to make him stop. She started to struggle against him, her hands pushing and pulling at his and her body writhing under him.

She was breathing heavily when the words finally passed her lips, "Will, stop." He pulled back immediately and transformed into his human self. "We can't do this." He looked so disappointed and she could feel the heavy weight of failure and embarrassment settle in from him. She cupped his cheek and started to dislodge his IV from his arm. She ignored his questioning look and instead stood dragging him with her by his hand leaving the infirmary far behind.


	5. Blue Moon

She didn't make it to her room. The heat from his hands as he pressed up against her from behind in his new form was too much for her to take. She veered off into a storage closet that she knew was much closer than any room she'd be able to find. She dragged him inside and had her lips on his, hands cupping his cheeks and Will pressing his body tightly into hers. They managed to get the door shut and he lifted her up, his webbed hands grabbing her thighs and pulling her until she wrapped her legs around his hips. The entire time her mouth never leaving his.

She was so engrossed in what he was doing, the feelings flooding through her and the heat pressing into her body that she could think of nothing but him. He felt so different in this form, she was sure of it. He was trying desperately to get the rest of the buttons on her blouse undone, but his fingers weren't cooperating with the new webbing between them. Helen rested her head against the wall and let his tongue have its way with her while she tried to breathe and keep up with him.

Frustrated beyond his capacity, Will stood up straight and stepped back from her, dropping Helen to the cold floor rather unexpectedly. She gasped and blew out a puff of air to remove her bangs from her sight and groaned when she tried to straighten her legs. "That was most unappreciated, William." His eyes flashed quickly and snapped to her, his entire head jerking and she understood his frustration. She grasped onto his leg and pulled herself upright.

Pink lips were wetted when his tongue slipped out and licked them. Magnus sighed and pressed her mouth gently against his. "It's going to take time, Will. For you to understand this, and learn how to control it." He nodded quietly and she tried to lock eyes with his.

"I don't know, Magnus…" He paused looking at his bare feet and the hem of the gown he was wearing. "Why are we here?"

Her lips upturned at that, "To make love."

"It's not that simple is it? You're acting different…when I'm that thing, you act different."

Apprehension, that was what he was feeling and she had no doubt that this was stemming from the very reason the virus had appealed to him. "I've wanted you for a long time, Will. You have to understand that."

"You want me now, because I'm an abnormal."

"No." He did a double take, not believing her words. "No, Will; I wanted you before. It wasn't feasible then and it hardly is now, but I just…I just can't seem to help myself." Her lids fluttered down, she didn't want to look at his face, to see him. Will gently cupped her cheek; his blue eyes searched her face trying to read any minute change. He saw the truth, when she finally looked at him, truth in the words she had spoken.

"Ok," it was so soft, the resolve he issued; that she didn't even register the words until he repeated himself, "Ok, Helen." Carefully and softly he puckered his lips and kissed her. It was the first time he had initiated the kiss in his human form and Helen wasn't going to disappoint him. She took it slow, her mouth caressing, her tongue reassuring and her hands remaining in place on the bottom of his ribs. Will was glad to remain in the position they were in, not taking a step further and just enjoying the quiet and peaceful embrace that they had yet to have.

It was minutes later when Helen slipped fingers up to his neck and into his hair noting that his skin was cooler than it should be. She ignored it, if she had her way that would not be the case for long. Her body was calming down. Even though she was thoroughly enjoying the make-out session it really wasn't the reason why she had brought him into the room. She could hear the soft footsteps outside the door and pulled away from him pressing a finger to his lips until Henry's scuffle passed by without stopping.

When she turned back, Will's eyes were black and his skin red and black scales. In an instant her stomach had tightened and her breathing became rapid. She couldn't take her eyes off his face and Will was having the same difficulty. His eyes flicked down over her partially revealed chest and she felt the apprehension take root like a heavy stone in the pit of her stomach. Helen grinned and began to slowly unbutton the rest of her shirt. Once she had it completely undone Will was on her. His hands couldn't find enough skin and his touch to her bare flesh burned like a flame. His mouth was on her neck and his fingers brushed the line of her bra that he noted she had changed into.

"Maybe…maybe you are affecting me some bit." Her voice was breathy and her head tilted back giving him full and complete access to her throat. Will let out a growl like she had never heard him do before, and she felt sudden glee from her statement bursting in her chest. "Don't…don't use this…against me."

Slowly the man slid away from her. His hands were still on her hips, but his eyes returning to their normal shade of blue. "What do you mean by that, Helen?"

She could barely think with the way he was looking at her. "Don't use your influence…this, whatever it is…against me." She licked her lips and delved in. "Look, Will. I've had a lot of things happen to me in my life, a lot of bad things. This can't be one of them. I can't do it again."

He cupped her cheek and tilted his head, "I would never hurt you on purpose, Helen."

"It's the 'not on purpose' part I'm afraid of." Will was somewhat taken aback by her response; this was not a side of Helen Magnus that he was used too. He kissed her hard, making sure she knew exactly how he felt. She sighed into his body after a few moments and began to pull at his gown trying to ignore her own feeling of fear that was wrapped around her stomach and squeezing awfully tight.

"I promise to try and not hurt you Helen, but I cannot guarantee that. You know that, as much as I do." She nodded quietly and parted her lips to his when his tongue was probing her mouth. Then she felt it again, the pull to him that she couldn't control. Opening her eyes she saw his new self, the one that had been created in a lab.

"Kiss me." She breathed and he complied. He left her bra in place sliding her skirt up her smooth legs. He grinned and hit the deck, his knees colliding with the cement and he didn't wince in pain as he felt none. He grinned up at her and Helen began to tug the gown over his head until his new body was fully bared to her. His tongue flicked out like a snake as he licked a line from her bare knee to the crease between her leg and hip. Helen grabbed his hair tightly and let out a heavy breath when he tugged her panties down to her ankles. He thrust her hips back into the wall and moved his tongue through her folds.

She let out a moan and a sigh that had his ears perking up and his tongue dipping into her. Helen pulled her lip between her teeth and bit down trying to keep the noises at bay; her eyes shut tight and her fingers clenching against his head. Will threw one of her legs over his shoulder and pinched her clit between the middle of his split tongue. Helen's body jerked suddenly and she used all her concentration to pull herself back. "So hot, Will, it's so hot." He grinned and began to move up her body pressing her further into the wall. Picking her up again, he lifted her slowly and began to slide into her.

Will was moving in and out of her gently, but was picking up his pace when she heard the footsteps in the hallway again. Her ears were beginning to ring and she tried her hardest not to make any noise, but she was certain that if it was any abnormal they would know she was in there. She jumped when the door burst open and Will stopped moving switching to his human form when the cold air filtered in. Her eyes flashed to the entrance and she saw him then. "John, how did you—"

"Helen?" His voice was high with surprise. She saw the change in an instant and felt the fear from Will as he realized what was happening. "How dare you?" His voice was low and his eyes on hers. The betrayal she could feel from him was permeating the room coming off in overwhelming waves. She had no time to react before Will was pulled back suddenly leaving her body to collapse on the floor in a half-naked heap.

She called out Will's name but it was gone in a flash of pink light that began to dissipate slowly, just as her daughter had so many years ago. "No, Will…" She drew in a racking breath as tears streaked down her face and she began to sob heavily. She brought her shirt to cover her chest she held it to her skin while the pain rocked through her body. She laid her bare skin against the chilled floor and let the devastation take over her body. Everything was dark and sounded tinny to her when her eyes were finally void of tears and she could cry no more. Helen remained where she was for hours not moving and not thinking of anything, just breathing in the scent that was left on his hospital gown.


End file.
